Past of The Lover
by cherryxcherry
Summary: Neji is a cold-hearted bastard. What can TenTen do, if she's in love?
1. Chapter 1

New story! This is just a summary! Please review if you think I should carry on! Advice! Shall I re start from beginning or carry on from here or not at all!

"Why don't you ever speak to me anymore?" I asked the gorgeus seventeen year old in front of me. Why? I want to know. Neji is supposedly my boyfriend. Yet something doesn't feel right….

"I just don't I love you. That's enough." His words pierced my heart. Loving me, is just an ordinary thing?

I sighed as I walked off again, by myself. No sparring partner again.

My scuffed sandals hit the curb hard. I heard a snigger. I turned and found Ino ( A/N I have issues with Ino!) her long blonde hair was in her signature hairstyle.

"So…" she stated strolling over to me. "I see you and Neji, not to close anymore."

"Get to the point!" I was frustrated and wanted to just sit at home, on my comfy purple bed. Ino's smirk, seemed evil. Just the way she smirked, made you feel uncomfortable.

Her hair swayed to the rhythm of the wind.

"He doesn't want you anymore." I looked at her cerulean eyes. She smiled as she spoke. Neji, loves me. He wouldn't leave me. But I guess…it is possible.

"Well he loves me."

"well, you obviously didn't see how over me he was at the club last night. He's moving on TenTen. Onto something much better." She spitted, her manicured nails tracing my shoulders. A smirk was apparent on her pale complexion.

Bitch!

How dare she steal my boyfriend. But he wouldn't do something like that…

Would he ?

I stormed off, out of Ino's cold grasp. She stopped me in my agile escape.

" consider yourself warned. Remember what happened to Neji's past girlfriends." Ino moved herself. "bye Bitch."

I sighed at her flawless figure. Her thoughtless words…

Maybe she was right…

I am losing Neji.

Review! PLEASE! 


	2. Dating

I sighed as I awoke, blinding light shone through my glass window, like usual I hid under my pale purple quilt.

I peered under the edge and store at the blue phone on my cream bed side table. It hasn't rung in weeks.

Neji hasn't called in weeks.

I miss the days when he used to phone me every day, just to tell me he loved me. Or how he held my hand as we strolled slowly to the training field.

But lately he's been ignoring me. Blanking me out. Like I'm just a toy that's been forgotten, and left at the bottom of the toybox.

I slowly rolled out of my comfy bed.

Another day of fun, hey?

I trailed over to my wardrobe and changed into my sparring outfit. No point really considering my sparring partner doesn't speak to me. No point even going, just for the hassle and drama.

But I know Lee would kill me if I didn't train.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. I moved over, tying my hair. I opened the cream door.

"hello!"Speaking of the devil... I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tight with my spare hand.

"Youthful flower! Let me in! I have a message from Ino for you!" His voice seemed blurry through the wooden door.

Ino?

Again I unlocked the door and opened it.

"What?"

He handed me the pink sticky note in his hand. I scanned the purple writing

_Dear TenTen,_

_You might want to see Neji today…_

_I have a feeling he wants to tell you something…_

_Love Ino._

I scrunched the note up and threw at Lee.

Bitch.

"um…bye?" Lee bounced off to go and meet his twin, trying to escape my angriness.

I sighed as I looked at my tan complexion in the mirror.

Is Neji going to leave me?

I walked out of my small apartment, locking the door first, before walking to the training field.

* * *

"We're over."

I store at Neji.

"What?" I yelled at him, his pearl eyes were tense and angry.

Not yet! His brown hair swayed in the cold winter breeze.

"I said I don't love you anymore. I like Ino." He stated almost proudly.

I hit his broad chest hard , he barely moved.

"No, No, No!" I screeched as he pushed me away, I fell to the ground, catching myself with my arms.

He started walking away, to leave me in my puddle of tears.

"Just leave me, TenTen its for your own good."

For my own good?

I'm going to die in tears here.

Slowly hours past. And slowly I regained myself.

If he's going to date 'the bitch'

I'll just have to date 'the bastard.'


	3. Antoher cold hearted

"Come on!" I begged for the twelfth time.

The raven haired boy stared at me.

"no."

I held onto his arm. "please!"

His onyx eyes interlocked with mine. I could see why everyone drooled over him…

"Why?" I started to think of a decent excuse, _I'm trying to make my boyfriend jealous!_

"Uh," I fiddled with a loose strand of my dark chocolate hair.

I looked at my nails, very short and stubby.

Right that's it…

"I'm trying to make Neji jealous, cause he left me for the bitch." I rushed out as he smirked and nearly, very nearly laughed.

"Why would I help?"

I looked down at my sandals, the cold wind sent shivers down my spine.

Why do we even train in Winter?

Its to cold.

"Because we're friends?" I tried, crossing my arms tightly, to try and warm myself up.

_I should have brought my jacket._

Sasuke sighed deeply.

"So this is to make Neji jealous, nothing else right?"

I leaped on Sasuke.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered, hugging him tightly.

He left his arms at his side.

"Um…" Did Sasuke just um? "I er, suppose we are uh fake dating." He stated as I eventually let go.

I looked at his pale complexion, that clashed beautifully with his dark blue shirt.

"Yeah." I was too lost at how well dressed he was. Another breeze past me, leaving me in the cold, winter outdoors.

"Well, I have to um go." Sasuke stated, as he lightly hugged me, awkwardly and started walking home.

I think I've chose the wrong guy. I mean he seems to barely touch me, I mean that's bad. How is him not touching me going to make Neji jealous?

"Sasuke!" I shouted into the moist winter air.

"What?" I heard him yell back.

"YOUR DUMPED!" I screamed, panting straight after for lack of air.

"OH!" He shouted back.

Again I walked home in the twilight hours, thinking of how to get Neji back…

Dating another boy doesn't work…so what else?

Wait didn't Ino say something about there little meeting in the woods about five minutes from now. Because, I might get to, well…help…


End file.
